Service quality can be a differentiating factor between service providers that utilize distributed networks, such as media distribution networks, mobile data or mobile telephony networks, etc. A media distributor that is concerned with service quality associated with distribution of media content may monitor performance of network elements used to distribute the media content. The media distributor may analyze performance metrics of individual network elements in isolation to identify potential service quality issues and to evaluate the severity of the service quality issues.